Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming is an upcoming film in development as part of the deal between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment. It will be a reboot of the Spider-Man franchise, and sixteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Sony Pictures Entertainment Brings Marvel Studios Into The Amazing World Of Spider-ManSpider-Man: How Sony, Marvel Will Benefit from Unique Deal (EXCLUSIVE)Marvel Won’t Rule Out Casting A More Diverse Peter Parker For ‘Spider-Man’ Plot To be added Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle *Laura Harrier as a to-be-confirmed character *Tony Revolori as a to-be-confirmed character Production In February 2015, it was reported that Dylan O’Brien and Logan Lerman were front-runners to portray Spider-Man.The Next ‘Spider-Man’ Will Go Back to High School However, in March 2015, O'Brien denied any involvement in playing Spider-Man.Dylan O’Brien Says He Is Not Playing Spider-Man In March 2015, Drew Goddard was being considered to write and direct the film.‘Spider-Man’ Reboot: Drew Goddard to Write, Direct for Sony, MarvelDrew Goddard Meeting To Script, Helm New ‘Spider-Man’'Spider-Man' Reboot Circling Director Drew Goddard In April 2015, while promoting Avengers: Age of Ultron, Feige stated that the character of Peter Parker would be about 15 to 16 years old.SPIDER-MAN: Kevin Feige Confirms Peter Parker; Talks High School Spidey He also added that the film would not be an origin story for the character, saying, “In Spider-Man’s very specific case, where there have been two retellings of that origin in the last whatever it’s been – thirteen years – for us we are going to take it for granted that people know that, and the specifics. But... it is inherent to who his character is. We want to reveal it in different ways and spend much more time focusing on this young high school kid in the MCU dealing with his powers.” Feige also stated that Marvel had been working to add Spider-Man to the MCU since at least October 2014, when they announced their full slate of Phase Three films, saying, "Marvel doesn’t announce anything officially until it’s set in stone. So we went forward with that Plan A in October, with the Plan B being, if deal were to happen with Sony, how it would all shift. We’ve been thinking about Spider-Man film as long as we’ve been thinking about Phase Three.”Exclusive: Marvel’s Spider-Man Reboot is NOT an Origin Story Later in the month, a shortlist of actors to play Spider-Man was revealed. Actors on the short list include: Nat Wolff, Asa Butterfield, Tom Holland, Timothee Chalamet and Liam James. Along with the actor shortlist, The Wrap also notes that Drew Goddard was still in talks to direct.‘Spider-Man’ Shortlist Includes ‘Paper Towns’ Star Nat Wolff, ‘Hugo’s’ Asa Butterfield (Exclusive) By the end of the month, Holland and Butterfield were reportedly the front runners to portray Spider-Man.'Spider-Man' Finalists Reportedly Down to Tom Holland and Asa Butterfield In May 2015, Deadline reported that a short list of directors were in the running to direct the film, it includes: Ted Melfi, Jonathan Levine, directing duo John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein, Jared Hess, Jason Moore, and Jon Watts.Spider-Man Movie: Sony and Marvel Spin Web Of Directors For New Franchise By the end of the month, Butterfield, Holland, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer and Charlie Rowe screen tested for the lead role. The six were chosen out of a search of over 1,500 actors to test in front of Feige, Pascal and the Russo brothers, the directors of Captain America: Civil War, with a casting expected by early June 2015.Spider-Man Hopefuls Screen-Test in Atlanta as Marvel Decision Nears (Exclusive) In June 2015, Levine and Melfi became favorites to the direct the film, with Daley, Goldstein and Jon Watts also in consideration.‘Spider-Man’ Director Short List Topped By Ted Melfi & Jonathan Levine Later in the month, Tom Holland was officially cast as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Jon Watts was confirmed to direct.Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios Find Their 'Spider-Man' Star and Director In July 2015, Marisa Tomei was cast as Aunt May.Marisa Tomei to Play Aunt May in New ‘Spider-Man’ Movie (EXCLUSIVE) Later in the month, John Francis Daley and Jonathan M. Goldstein, who were also in talks to direct the film, are in talks to write the screenplay.‘Spider-Man’ Reboot Finds Its Writers: ‘Vacation’ Duo In Talks By the end of the month, Daley and Goldstein officially signed on to write the film.Back To Walley World: The Griswolds Go On 'Vacation' Again In March 2016, Zendaya is cast as a character named Michelle. http://variety.com/2016/film/news/spider-man-reboot-zendaya-1201724216/ In April 2016, the title is revealed as Spider-Man: Homecoming http://screenrant.com/spider-man-homecoming-movie-2017-reboot-title-marvel/ Later in the month Laura Harrier and Tony Revolori are cast in the film. http://www.thewrap.com/spider-man-homecoming-casts-laura-harrier-from-one-life-to-live-exclusive/ Filming Filming is slated to begin in June 2016 in Atlanta, Georgia and New York City.Kevin Feige Reveals SPIDER-MAN, GOTG2, DOCTOR STRANGE & THOR 3 Production DatesExclusive: Tom Holland Reveals an Interesting Spider-Man Tidbit Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe To be added Trivia *In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures announced a deal between the two studios: first introducing a new Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe (persumably Captain America: Civil War, per TWSJ), and then a solo film released by Sony Pictures with Kevin Feige co-producing with Amy Pascal.Marvel and Sony Reach Deal on Spider-Man Movie ProductionMarvel’s Phase 3 Release Dates Shift For ‘Spider-Man’ *Sony Pictures will continue to finance, distribute, own and have final creative control of the Spider-Man films. *Andrew Garfield will not be reprising his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Marc Webb will not be returning to direct.‘Spider-Man’ Questions Answered: What About Andrew Garfield & ‘Sinister Six’?With Marvel Deal, Sony Opts to Lease Rather Than Sell Spider-Man *Sony Spider-Man spin-offs, for the moment, are still in the works. This includes Sinister Six, Venom and the female Spidey characters film that was previously announced.It Cost Marvel Zero Dollars to Get Spider-Man *Rumored titles for the new film were Spider-Man: The New Avenger and The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Chandler Riggs of The Walking Dead fame auditioned for the role of Spider-Man.@ChandlerRiggs: good luck to whoever lands spiderman role- it would've been awesome for me! #CaptainAmericaCivilWar @TheWalkingDead pic.twitter.com/msg9fPvckc Gallery To be added External Links *Official Spider-Man Website References Category:Development Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming